Ce concours avec vos choix : The ultimate challange
by ninathefox243
Summary: Fairy tail devra affronter une grande menace : Moi! c'est ainsi que trois équipes (je peux en rajouter selon la demande) devrons affronter les pires choses possible : le choix des lecteurs. Vont-ils s'en sortir indemne de ce concours? je met 13 et plus car ont ne sait jamais avec les lecteurs.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu : T'a vu Luce, y'a un concour d'épreuve qui arrive bientôt et l'on doit faire des équipes de cinq.

Erza : Cela pourrait faire changement. Grey! Tu viens avec nous?

Grey : Aucun problème.

Happy : Ouais! Et moi je peux être le cinquième!

Lucy : Qui vous a dit que je participerait.

Mira : Tu devrais, a voir la tonne de gens qui essai de s'inscrire, il n'y aura plus personne lors de ce concour. Moi aussi j'y vais.

**Trois jours plus tard, dans un carosse tiré par un sanglier géant**

Grey : Alors l'allumette, tu ne dis plus rien.

Natsu : Groummmph (tu vas voir dès que sa va s'arrêter tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.(d'après mon livre de traduction^^)) beurr!

Lucy : AAHH! Vomit pas sur mes pieds!

Erza : (mange un frasier) t'inquiète pas Lucy... nom nom nom.. le studio est juste là.

Happy : Ouais! Et le repas est servit gratuitement!

(Le chariot stoppe)

Natsu : (se lève et fait la danse de la victoire) Génial on est arrivé!

Grey : Enfin! Le fourneau sur patte est debout.

Natsu : Rabille-toi exhibitionniste.

Grey : Ah merde!

Lucy : C'est repartis!

Erza : Eh vous deux, c'est pas fini!

Natsu et Grey : Ons est amis, amis (danse une espèce de cancan)

Erza : Le studio sert les repas, donc je crois que cela va durer assez longtemps. Au juste il est où Natsu?

Happy : Il est partit a la course quand tu a dit « repas».

Gray : Reste plus qu'a le rejoindre.

Happy : Ouais!

**Du côté de Natsu**

? : T'es en train de faire quoi au buffet!?

Natsu : Veh, che mouffe. Cha he nois vas? (Bah, j'le bouffe. Ça se vois pas?)

? : Y'à que les compétiteur qui font ça! (passe de folle à calme) C'est quoi ton nom?

Natsu : chet Yachu Vranigne.

? : évite de parler la bouche pleine, je comprend rien.

Natsu : C'est Natsu Dragnir

? : (vérifie sa liste) Oh! Je vois! Bienvenu alors, je suis la présentatrice, Nina.

Natsu : t'es sure que tu peux, t'à pas l'air d'avoir l'âge d...

Nina : j'ai pas l'âge et la taille pour ça, mais c'est pas la peine de me traiter de naine! T'a pigé!

Natsu : j'ai pas dit que t'étais n...

Nina : TA GEULE (frappe son crâne)

Natsu : (frotte sa bosse) Aie! T'est presque aussi forte que Lucy

Nina : (l'ignore et observe le restant de la team Natsu qui arrive) Vous êtes avec ce gars-là?

Happy : Ouais!

Nina : Alors mettez-vous quelque chose sous la dent avant qu'il bouffe tout ce qu'il y a. Je vous laisse car je dois acceuillir les autres équipes et les reconduire à leurs loges. A plus!

Erza : (une aura noir se forme) Tu pourrais au moins nous attendre.

Natsu : (très effrayé) Désoler! (pleure)

Lucy : Au moins, il en reste la moitié et vu la taille, personne n'en manqueras.

Erza : (sens une odeur de fraise et de crème)( vois un fraisier et bave) Alors mangeons!

**Après un repas, une dispute de garçon et une part de gateau au sol.**

Sur la scène

Nina : Boujour à tous et à toutes, je suis la présentatrice de ce concour, Nina! Je vais vous présenter les équipes qui combatterons pour obtenir le titre de champions et remporter la somme de 1 500 000 joyaux. Commençons par la première équipe constituer de Natsu Dragnir, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlett, Grey Fullbuster et de Happy!

(Ils entre sur scène et imaginer l'aplaudissement d'une grande foule)

Natsu : Je m'enflamme!

Grey : Il est trop tard pour lui car son cerveaux est déjà en cendre.

Natsu : T'a dit quoi le glaçon!

Erza : (aura noire) nous sommes des compagnons, n'est-ce pas!?

Gray et Natsu : ouais! Ont est de supers amis

Happy : Ils ont pris ma réplique

Lucy : Remet t'es vêtements Grey.

Gray : Pas encore!

Nina : Passont à la deuxième équipe. Elle est constituer de Gadjil Redfox, Reby Mcgarden, Jubia Lockser, Panther Lili et de Elfman Strauss.

Reby : Bonjour!

Jubia : Jubia est entré pour montrer à Grey qu'elle est forte elle aussi.

Gadjil : Tien. La présentatrice est encore plus petite que toi.

Nina : J'suis pas petite.

Gadjil : T'à raison t'est naine (croise les bras et souris)

(la naine en question sors un canon et tire un laser bleu sur le con qui l'à énerver.)

Gadjil est K.O

Nina : LE PROCHAIN QUI ME DIT QUE JE SUIS NAINE J'LE BUTE! C'EST CLAIR!

Tout le monde (même les spéctateur) : (silence)

Lili : Je savais qu'il allait commettre une erreur comme ça un jour.

Elfman : Ca, c'est un homme!

Nina : Pour la dernière équipe, accueillons, Kanna Alperona, Wendy Marvel, Lisana Strauss, Mirajane Strauss et Carla!

Wendy : Boujour.

Mirajane : dit Lisa, tu vois ce que je vois. C'est pas le meilleur moment, mais on vas peur-être s'amuser.

Lisana : Avec toi personne ne peux savoir ce qui va se passer.

Mirajane : Bientôt plein de petits bouts de choux vont m'appeler tata Mira!

Lisa : (pense : je vais la laisser dans son délire)

Carla : je suis sure que c'est une mauvaise idée de se présenter, Wendy.

Wendy : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer et ont va faire de notre mieux.

Kanna : (tient une bouteille de saké(à moitié vide)) Pour une fille de ton âge je trouve que tu est superbe avec cette taille.

Nina : heu... merci. Pourquoi tu me dit ça?

Kanna : Je suis sure que tu fait du 36 B. Je suis sure que Wendy n'aurait jamais une taille pareille. (Elle a fait allusion a sa taille de poitrine en parlant de 36 B)

Nina : Non mais, de quoi tu te mèle! (rougit a cause de l'avant-dernière phrase.)

Kanna : ça va. T'est pas obliger de te fâcher. Une vraie soupe au lait.

Nina : Je suis PAS soupe au lait. Hum hum... Voici comment les épreuves fonctionnerons. Les équipes qui remplirons toutes les condittions pour obtenir un point en aurons un. Trois épreuves serons présenter au spectateur (ici se sont les lecteur) et c'est eux qui choisiront se que les équipes devront affronter. Les choix doivent être présenter dans les boites qui sont sur les table. (ici c'est les reviews).

Il y aura trois tours de cinq épreuves et entre chacune de celles-ci, les spectateurs pouront lancer des défis un l'un des joueurs qu'il désire. Donc, il y a trois tours d'épreuves et trois tours de défis.

Je ne peux que présenter le nom des épreuves et ces a vous chers spectateurs (lecteurs) de choisir laquel ils feront en premier.

1 : Le twister (les yeux de Mira se mettent a briller. (moi : …?))

2 : La ruche d'abeille

3 : Les chats trouvé dans les rues

Nina : Alors envoyer-nous votre avis sur votre choix d'épreuves et les votes des trois prochain jour serons compté. A la prochaine!

Lucy : Quoi! Combien de temps ont doit attendre ici?!

Nina : Ont a des chambres dans le studio, tu sais.

Happy : Ouais!


	2. Chapter 2 (twister)

Le soir venu, tout le monde était parti dans leurs chambres. Il y en avait une pour chaque personne. Une seule était en train de discuter avec la présentatrice dans la salle à manger.

Nina : Alors comme ça, vous croyez que l'effet que cela fera donnera encore plus de piquant demain.

? : Exactement et nous serons toutes les deux satisfaites. Votre public augmente et je pourrais atteindre le but que je me suis fixé avec certaines personnes.

Nina : Mmmm... Marché conclu!

Les deux personnes se serrent la main et vont dans leur chambre.

5 heures et 30 du matin, dans le couloir des chambres.

Nina : DEBOUT! (**sors un klaxon à bateau et l'active****)**

**« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII»**

Natsu : (**sors de sa chambre) ****c'****est **quoi ce BORDEL!

Gadjil : (fait de même) Qui est le CON qui me réveil a cette heure!

Wendy : (sors aussi, endormie) Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Nina : Tient... il y a juste trois personnes de debout... Peut-être que..

Natsu : Ont est des chasseur de dragons, idiotes! On entend mieux que les autres!

Gadjil : Pourquoi tu nous réveil si tôt!

Nina : Pas besoin de vous mettre en colère. Je réveil les participants parce le tournage commence vers 7 h 30 et en général, les filles sont lentes pour se préparer et les gars sont très difficile a réveillé.

Wendy : Alors... (bâille) pourquoi nous réveiller avec autant de bruit?

Nina : Je voulais voir si vous aviez une bonne ouïe. En tout cas, votre déjeuner vous attend dans la salle à manger. Je vais réveiller les autres.

Happy : Ouais! (vole)

Carla : Vous êtes vraiment bruyante le matin.

Lili : Vous avez des kiwis?

Nina : (pense : trois de moins) Oui! Dans la cuisine, tu n'as qu'à demander à la servante et tu en auras. C'est pareil pour vous.

Les chasseurs de dragons et leurs exceeds se dirigèrent en bas des marches derrière la présentatrice. Celle-ci prit la première porte à sa gauche.

Nina : (s'approche du lit et observe) Debout Lu...

Lucy : (LUCY KICK) AAAHHH! Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre!

Nina : (K.O) Voulais juste.. réveiller.. déjeuner en bas.

Lucy : Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était Natsu. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'aider. (relève la petite)

Nina : (O.K) Merci! Alors, continue avec les chambres de gauches et je fais celles de droites.

La pauvre présentatrice n'avait pas le tour pour réveiller des mages. Elle a failli se faire trancher par Erza, écraser par Elfman, congeler par Grey et câliner par Kanna.

Une fois que tout le monde est en bas et en train de manger.

Nina : (Monte sur une table vide) je vais vous donner la règlementation du jeu, alors écouter bien. La première chose est que le dernier duo qui est sur le jeu fait remporter un point à son équipe, donc vous avez deux chances pour gagner. L'un des joueurs de l'équipe donne les indications. Et le dernier point, personne ne doit utiliser de magie. Alors, mettez-vous en équipe de deux et le joueur restant donnera les ordres.

Natsu : Je m'enflamme! Je fais équipe avec Luce! Pas vrai!

Lucy : Bien sûr!

Erza : Alors je ferai équipe avec Grey. Rien n'empêche cela. C'est sur que l'un de nous va gagner. (sure et certaine)

Grey : Avec toi ce qui est sur, c'est que l'allumette va tomber avant.

Natsu : T'as dit quoi l'iceberg!

(Erza : Rage level 1 et leur donne à chacun un bon coup sur la tête)

Happy : Tu es devenue drôlement rapide pour les gérer.

Du côté de l'équipe numéro deux.

Reby : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec moi Jubia?

Jubia : Parce qu'Elfman l'a, demander a Jubia avant. Mais, Reby peut toujours faire équipe avec Gadjil.

Elfman : Le demander le premier, ça, c'est pour les hommes!

Reby : Heu... (rouge à cette idée) Dit Panthère Lili, tu ne voudrais pas participer avec moi?

Lili : Je suis bien trop petit pour un tapis de cette grandeur, donc je ne peux pas. On dirait que tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec lui.

Reby : (encore plus rouge) c'est juste qu'il est trop grand et qu'il va prendre toute la place sur le jeu. (pense : excuse de merde ça)

Gadjil : Gihi (sourit) t'auras qu'à faire comme tu fais d'habitude, te faire toute petite.

Reby : Je ne suis pas petite!

Gadjil : Alors, la crevette est en colère? (croise les bras)

Reby : RRR! Tu vas voir!

Lili : Alors, vous êtes en équipe?

Reby : OUI! heu.. NON! Mais oui! Mais..

Lili : Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Et de toute façon il ne te mangera pas quand même.

Du côté de l'équipe numéro trois.

Mira : Et si on ferait cela le plus court possible. Wendy avec Lisanna et je me mets avec Kanna, vous êtes d'accord? (énorme sourire)

Carla : C'est parfait comme ça, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Mira : Alors je vous sers quoi?

Kanna : T'a pas besoin de faire ça tu sais. Y'a déjà une serveuse.

Mira : Mais non j'insiste. (grand sourire) Je ne peux pas vous cacher grand-chose.

Lisanna : Qui sont les victimes?

Wendy : Que vas-tu faire?

Mira : Baisser le ton... Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, mais il faut que certaines filles soit ….. (chuchote aux oreilles des autres)

Kanna : ah d'accord, tu peux compter sur moi!

Lisanna : Sur moi aussi. Amène-moi du pain grillé alors!

Wendy : Vous êtes sures que cela ne leur fera rien après? Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient blessées.

Carla : Je trouve cette idée ridicule, humpf!

Mira : Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy. Je vous emmène quoi?

Kanna : Un tonneau de bière!

Wendy : Des crêpes au miel!

Carla : Je vais prendre comme Lisanna, mais j'aimerais aussi une tasse de thé.

Mirajane se rend vers la cuisine et rencontre la serveuse en passant.

Mira : Salut! Tu m'as l'air très épuiser.

Serveuse : Il n'ont pas voulu en engager une deuxième et certains commandent tout sur le menu. (soupir)

Mira : Je suis aussi une serveuse, alors je peux t'aider?

Serveuse : Pourquoi pas! Ce serait gentil de ta part.

Mira : Je vais m'occuper des filles, ça te dérange.

Serveuse : (observe les alentours) Non pas du tout.

Mira : Alors j'y vais! (pense : c'est parfait! Ce sera encore plus facile.)

Les deux femmes servirent la salle. Après que tout le monde ait bien mangé (même Mira et la serveuse), les participants se dirigèrent vers la scène.

Nina : (prend un micro) Bon matin! Aujourd'hui, nos participants vont s'affronter dans un jeu bien amusant, le twister! Laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles.

Gadjil : Eh! On ne s'est pas réveillé pour t'écouter répéter les mêmes sornettes!

Nina : Il faut bien que les spectateurs connaissent aussi les règles et...

Natsu : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.

Nina : mmm... Alors, VOUS LÀ! DANS L'ARRIÈRE-SCÈNE! SORTEZ LE PANNEAU!

Sous l'ordre de la présentatrice, deux hommes sortirent un panneau géant de l'arrière de la scène en quatrième vitesse. Les règles apparurent et celle-ci put continuer.

Nina : Que les joueurs prennent place et que le meilleur gagne!

Six tapis et trois plateaux de commande étaient installés sur la scène. Les exceeds se placèrent et les humains firent de même.

Du côté de l'équipe numéro un

Happy : NATSU! t'a main gauche sur le vert!

Natsu : (met sa main sur la couleur) c'est pas une épreuve ça, marmonne-t-il.

Happy : LUCY! Ton pied droit sur le rouge!

Lucy : Bah, au moins tout le monde peut participer.

Cinq minutes plus tard

Natsu se tenait à quatre pattes de dos au tapis et Lucy essayait pour la énième fois d'atteindre l'un des points verts sans trop écraser le mage.

Natsu : T'attends quoi pour l'atteindre, il n'est pas si loin que ça!

Lucy : (Rouge) c'est que je.. Je ne veux pas passer par-dessus toi!

Natsu : ON S'EN FICHE! Vas-y!

Lucy : moi ça me dérange!

Happy : C'est beau l'amourrr!

Lucy : Tais-toi sale matou! c'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais.

Du côté du deuxième tapis.

Grey : Au moins, c'est moins embarrassant.

Erza : Grey, comment ta fait pour être en caleçons?

Grey : Ah! merde!

Les deux avaient choisi une meilleure tactique et avaient chacun leur côté. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs propres corps tout mêlés dans leur propres bras et jambe.

Du côté de l'équipe numéro deux.

Lili : Elfman! Ton pied droit sur le rouge!

Elfman : C'est une couleur pour un homme (lève son pied et frappe le visage de Jubia au passage)

Jubia : (nez en sang) Jubia ne s'attendait pas à cela... (tombe K.O)

Nina : Voilà déjà un duo d'éliminer en moins d'une minute et demie. Il ne reste plus que Gadjil et Reby avant que l'équipe ne soit éliminée!

Lili : Reby! Ta main gauche sur le bleu.

Reby : (passe par dessus le chasseur de dragon et tente de mettre sa main sur le bleu.) j'essaie, mais c'est trop loin! (remarque sa position et rougit)

Gadjil : Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça la crevette?

Lili : Gadjil! Ta main gauche sur le vert!

Gadjil : (met sa main sur la couleur)…... (Moi : elle était entre les jambes de Reby.) (Et rougit)

Reby : Et toi alors? Pourquoi tu rougis? (toujours rouge)

Du côté de l'équipe numéro trois.

Wendy était sous Lisanna, qui elle, était à quatre pattes. Kanna se tortillait pour tenter de se décontorsionner de Mirajane, elle aussi toutes tordu.

Mira : Dites les filles, vous voyer se que je vois?

Lisa : Ils sont trop mimi!

Wendy : Vous pensez que c'est le moment?

Kanna : C'est parfait comme ça.

Mira : (regarde la présentatrice et lui fait un clin d'œil)

Nina : (sors une petite manette et appuie discrètement sur l'unique bouton)

Une petite trappe au plafond s'ouvre et laisse une brume arroser les joueurs. Toutes les filles sur le plateau voient une queue et des oreilles de chats apparaitre sur elles.

Natsu : HAHA! Lucy, t'as l'air d'un chat! (Ris aux larmes)

Lucy : Nyan! (ronronne et se frotte sur Natsu)

Natsu : Tu fais quoi Lucy! Arrête, ça chatouille! (moi : Tu ris moins là XD)

Erza : Tu lui as fait quoi Natsu! (regard noir)

Grey : Je crois que pour une fois, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Regarde-toi.

Erza : (vérifie son apparence et voie des oreilles et une queue) oui, mais, je ne me comporte pas en chat.

Les deux joueurs observent les alentours en voit : Un Gajil se faire coller par une Reby qui fait comme Lucy et a l'autre bout du plateau, l'équipe de Mirajane qui observe les deux hommes coincés sous les chattes avec de grands sourires. Elles ont aussi des appendices de chats, mais seule Lucy et Reby se comporte ainsi.

Kanna : Maintenant, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait aux deux filles pour qu'elles soient comme ça? (grand sourire)

Mira : j'ai mis des hormones de chattes dans leur déjeuner. Vous ne les trouvez pas mignonnes?

Lisa : Regarder Natsu et Lucy!

Wendy : c'est vrai qu'avec la tête qu'il fait... (sourire)

Carla : Et si nous revenions au jeu? (trop sérieuse)

Gajil avait le regard... c'était un regard que personne ne pouvait traduire. (D'après moi, il se dit dans sa tête « OMG! Je fais quoi là? »)

Gajil : Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de faire ça!?

Reby : Nyan! (se frotte encore plus)

Gajil : Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose! (Fais une face du genre : WTF)

Nina : Cela fait partie d'un plan pour avoir plus de public, alors je ne peux rien faire. (sourire machiavélique)

Du côté de Natsu.

Natsu : (d'une petite voix) À l'aide... Happy fait quelque chose!

Happy : Je dois m'occuper de faire jouer Erza et Grey. De plus Lucy est trop lourde.

Lucy : (feule comme un tigre)

Happy : Au secours Lucy veut me bouffer! (se cache derrière Erza et Grey)

Lucy : Nyan! (retourne ronronner sur Natsu)

Le poids de la constellationiste et les membres devenus faibles du chasseur de dragon causèrent la perte d'un duo dans la course pour la victoire.

Natsu : (encore plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza) beuh... (K.O) (pense : trop bizarre, aider-moi. Je ne suis pas une peluche!)

Lucy : (Est toujours collée sur le mage de feu et miaule)

Nina : Y'a quelqu'un qui pourrait les enlever de là? Ils sont éliminer!

Un homme sortit de l'arrière-scène s'empara des bras de Natsu et tenta de le trainer, mais avec une Lucy qui s'accrochait a lui s'était trop difficile pour lui.

Homme : BOB! Viens m'aider!

Bob : T'n'es même pas capable de trainer quelqu'un. Passe-moi son autre bras.

C'est ainsi que les deux mages sortirent de la scène. Par contre, personne n'aida Natsu et fut laisser avec Lucy.

Gajil : J'en ai marre! (prend les bras de Reby avec ses mains et tombe) (Moi : grossière erreur)

Nina : Il semblerait que l'équipe numéro deux ait perdu! Tu peux te lever contrairement au mage au cheveux roses?

Gajil : Bien sûr bien sûr, pas la peine de me le dire, je m'en vais.

Reby : (vois que Gajil se lève et s'accroche à son dos)

Gajil : (rougit) t'n'as pas fini! oui!

C'est avec une Reby qui s'est agrippée à son dos et qui ne veut pas le lâcher que Gajil rejoint Natsu pour voir sa tronche et rire de lui.

Nina : Il y a une équipe d'éliminer, laquelle des deux va remporter cette manche?!

Le match continue et dure encore 30 minutes. Lisanna et Wendy s'étaient écroulées un peu avant et la mage aux armures commençait à faiblir. À force d'être toutes tordu, elle s'enfargea dans le pied de Grey et s'écroula.

Nina : La victoire de cette manche revient à l'équipe de Mirajane et Kanna! Bravo à tous les joueurs!

Sur le tableau, les trois équipes sont indiquées.

Happy team : 0

Lili team : 0

Carla team : 1

Nina : Voici les trois prochaines épreuves qui devront être choisies par le public. (les lecteurs)

1 : Tango

2 : Pièce de théâtre

3 : Cuisine

je vous laisse 7 jours pour vous décider. Au revoir!

Dès que le public se dirige vers la sortie, ceux qui sont sur la scène se dirigent vers l'arrière de celle-ci.

Nina : Bon, comment nous devons faire pour ces quatre-là?

Lucy et Reby étaient toujours collées sur les chasseurs de dragon.

Mira : Par contre je n'y avais pas pensé... (sourit quand même)

Wendy : Je ne sait pas si cela peut marcher, mais je peux tout de même essayer...

Carla : Qu'elle est ton idée Wendy?

Wendy : Quelqu'un peut aller me chercher de l'herbe à chat?

Qui dit hormones de chats veut probablement dire gouts de chats. Une fois que la présentatrice put avoir de l'herbe, celle-ci la donna à la petite. Wendy s'approcha doucement du cas le plus pire : Lucy.

Wendy : Minou minou minou! Viens manger!

Lucy : Nyan? (observe l'herbe, puis Natsu, l'herbe, Natsu, l'herbe puis décide de rester sur Natsu)

Happy : Dit Lucy? Tu veux un poisson?

Lucy : (observe le poisson, Natsu, Poisson, Natsu, Poisson et décide de prendre Natsu.)

Wendy : J'ai une autre idée, passe-moi ton poisson Happy!

Happy donne son poisson à Wendy, puis elle recouvre le poisson d'herbes à chats et fait une autre tentative. Un autre échec totale. C'était un cas désespérer.

Mira : Je crois que l'effet de la potion disparaitra demain.

Natsu : (faiblement) non!

Wendy : on peut toujours essayer avec Reby. (se dirige vers les deux autres) minou! Tu veux du bon poisson? (agite le poisson)

Reby : Nyan?! (Fais le même manège que Lucy) Nyan! (choisis le poisson et débarque du dos de Gajil. [prends le poisson]

Gajil : Gihi! Alors comme ça le poisson est plus intéressant que moi... [croise les bras] au moins, contrairement à toi, l'allumette, JE PEUX ENFIN ÊTRE LIBRE!

Nina : Il est temps d'aller diner! Suivez-moi!

Seul Natsu, coincé sous Lucy, reste au sol.

Erza : [rage level 3] DEBOUT CRÉTIN! CE N'EST PAS UNE FILLE QUI T'EMPÊCHERA DE TE LEVER!

Natsu : [reprend ses esprits] OUI! Je me lève! [est debout même si la blonde est toujours pendue après lui] À LA BOUFFE! [se précipite dans la salle a mangé et traine Lucy avec lui]

Happy : Il récupère vite! [vole vers la bouffe]

Pendant le repas.

Nina : NON, MAIS! comment tu fais pour tout engloutir! En plus ta une nana accrochée a ton cou.

Natsu :….. Je sais pas, je bouffe!

Lucy : Purrr [prend du poisson bien cuit dans l'assiette de Natsu]

Kanna : Au moins, elle ne fait pas juste le coller. [boit son tonneau de bière entre deux bouché de poulet]

Gajil : Eh crevette, décolle un peu. [pousse sa chaise un peu plus loin]

La crevette en question lui lance un regard de chaton tout mignon. Le chasseur de dragon lui laissa alors faire ce qu'elle désirait. Reby poussa sa chaise et retourna à la position initiale de celle-ci : à côté de Gajil.

Gajil : [pense : au moins je peux bouger comme je veux] dit? Fallait vraiment que tu manges CE poisson?

Reby : NYAN! [sourit et hoche la tête]

Wendy : Avant de l'entamer, elle a demandé au cuisinier de le faire cuire.

Pendant le repas, Grey et Natsu [qui avait toujours une Lucy à son cou] déclenchèrent une bagarre entre eux. Après celui-ci, c'était la baston générale. [Plus petite que la normale puisque ce n'était que quatre gars qui avait pour champ de bataille la salle a mangé], la fin de ceci fut déclenchée par le fraisier d'Erza qui périt sur la table. La gent masculine subit un sort bien pire que le gâteau.

11 h.

Nina : Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit!

Natsu : ATTEND! comment je fais pour Lucy?!

Nina : mmm... Elfman, Gajil! Venez aider le pauvre Natsu!

Elfman : Laisse un homme fort t'aider!

Gajil : Alors comme ça le fourneau a besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser d'une fille. [sourit]

Natsu : Tais-toi et viens m'aider!

Gajil tira sur la blonde tandis qu'Elfman tirait sur le mage de feu. Les deux furent finalement capables de les séparer. La première réaction de la constellationiste fut de griffer le truc le plus proche : Gajil. Reby, qui était toujours à côté de celui-ci, remarqua qu'il se faisait attaquer et riposta à sa place.

Mira : C'est la première fois que je vois ça! Lucy et Reby se battent!

Pendant un moment, personne ne bouge et observe la scène. Elles se griffaient, se tiraient les cheveux et feulaient autant que deux tigresses.

Elfman : C'est un autre travail pour un homme! Un vrai!

Il récolta quelques griffures, mais il réussit a les lever de terres et de les séparer.

Nina : [ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lucy] vite! Jette-la dedans!

Lucy : NYAN! CCHHH! [se fait claquer la porte au nez.]

Nina : Je vais verrouiller sa porte!

Happy : ouais! Et une de moins!

Le même scénario se produisit avec la mage aux mots.

Nina : Ne vous inquiéter pas! Même si deux heum... chattes tente de sortir, jamais elles ne pourront, alors vous pouvez aller vous coucher!

Natsu : YAHOU! LIBRE! [crache des flammes de victoires] Bonne nuit!

C'est ainsi que les mages rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives et allèrent se coucher.


End file.
